The Clique: Summer Lies
by Peace.Luv.Amanda
Summary: The PC are entering 8th grade and couldn't be happier. But will all their summer secrets tear them apart? And will boys come between all of them again?
1. Intro

Intro

(Character's owned by Lisi Harrison)

Massie Block: Entering 8th grade and super excited! Has a lot of summer secrets. Will she reveal them to the PC? Or are some secrets best untold? She also has her eye on a guy. But what if this guy isn't crushing back?

Alicia Rivera: Had a boring summer. On and off with Josh but nothing worth telling the PC about. When Alicia makes up a scandalous story will the whole school see through her lie? How will she face Massie when she finally sees through her lies?

Dylan Marvil: Had an interesting summer. Did she spend it with the wrong people? Why has Dylan been avoiding Alicia lately?

Kristen Gregory: Has no summer secrets. She's not afraid to say it too! She had a boring summer but has her eye on the same guy as someone else in the PC. Catfight?

Claire Lyons: Is over Cam. Completely! That boy is out of her mind and she has her eye on someone else... and another someone else.

Derrick Harrington: Is loving the PC. He's finally becoming a man and he is horny. He wants chicks. But there's one he can't seem to get his hands on.

Josh Hotz: Had a rough summer being on and off with Alicia. Wants to get back together. But will he really when he finds out what she's been telling the whole school?

Cam Fisher: Over Claire. Or is he? Has started hanging out with his brother, Harris, more. Cam has also been sighted with an attractive blonde will Claire get jealous?

Harris Fisher: Has his eyes on a smoking hot PC member. But he's been fooling around with another PC member. So will the one he has eyes on give him the time of day? Trying to help his bro Cam out with something. For a price. But I'm not talking cash ;)

(U'll meet more character's later in the story)


	2. Breathless

1Breathless

The girls would have to be CRAZY not to rate me at least a 9.8 today. I had on my Phillip Lim Trapeze tank dress, Stella McCartney Slouchy Faux Leather Boots, Sonia Rykiel Wool beanie hat, Falke Black Tights, and my Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil' Riz leather hobo bag. I ran into the bathroom to put some makeup on.

"MAH-SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Hurry up! OMG you look AMAZING!" Screamed Claire as she barged into the bathroom. She also looked amazing but only because Claire's dad got this huge promotion and now they're and loaded as the rest of TPC.

"Kuh-LAIR! Do NOT ever barge into my bathroom again! Seriously!" I scolded her "Now get into the Range Rover cause' we're going to be late!"

We both ran downstairs and grabbed a vitamin water and a Chocolate LUNA bar. Once we got into the Range Rover I started playing Knock You Down- Keri Hilson. We stopped in front of a white house bigger then Massie's. Standing in front of it was a big boobed, spanish, beautiful girl.

"MASSIE! KUH-LAIRE! OMG YOU BOTH LOOK GREAT!" Squealed Alicia

Why was Alicia so excited to see us? I mean I love TPC but I didn't want summer to end. Alicia piled into the Range Rover and started going on about her and Josh. Next was a yellow house with a cute red-headed girl. Dylan got into the Range Rover and started talking about her summer and how she spent it with the new 7th graders. I didn't like that idea. I mean she couldn't have spent it with us ob-viously! We we're all out of town all summer except for Dylan cause' her mom was very devoted to The Daily Grind. Then lastly was a nice white and green house with Kristen happily in front of it now that her family had money too.

"OMG! EveronelooksgreatandI'msosadcause'Ihadasuperboringsummer!" said Kristen as she got into the Rover.

"Okay. Everyone it's time to rate each other." I said happily! "I'm wearing... my Phillip Lim Trapeze tank dress, Stella McCartney Slouchy Faux Leather Boots, Sonia Rykiel Wool beanie hat, Falke Black Tights, and my Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil' Riz leather hobo bag.

"9.9" Everyone said at the same time

"Apple C!" Squealed Claire "Me next! I'm wearing a Emanuel Ungaro Sequin-embellished silk chiffon tank, Phillip Lim Leather Mini Skirt, Maloles Zoe purple satin flats, Anya Hindmarch Flavie patent tote, and Benjamin Kayne acetate sunglasses."

The girls all rattled off their scores which averaged 9.7.

"9.7 it is for Claire" said Massie

"My turn!" Said Alicia "I'm wearing a Juicy Couture Embellished cotton T-shirt, Crumpet V-neck cashmere cardigan, Citizens of Humanity Distressed denim cut-offs, Christian Louboutin Piros ankle boots, Anya Hindmarch 'Dry Cleaning' canvas tote, and Falke Magenta Tights!"

Everyone agreed on 9.6 for Alicia. Claire smirked knowing she looked better then Alicia. Kristen ended up being a 9.7 and Dylan a 9.8. The Range Rover stopped in front of BOCD.

"Okay we're walking to Knock You Down. The chorus." I announced

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes-

I stopped in my tracks because the boys in front of me were better looking then ever before. It left me breathless...


End file.
